The Hangover Part III
The Hangover Part III is a 2013 American comedy film and the third/final installment in The Hangover film series. The film stars Bradley Cooper, Ed Helms, Zach Galifianakis, Ken Jeong, John Goodman, and Justin Bartha. The film was released on May 23, 2013. The film was directed by Todd Phillips, who also directed the previous two films. The Hangover Part III has the second biggest worldwide box office opening for a R-Rated comedy behind The Hangover Part II, in 2011. Plot 2 years after their escapade in Bangkok, Chow has escaped from the maximum security Thai prison he was put in after using a riot as a distraction and heads for the United States. Back in California, Alan has bought a giraffe but it gets beheaded by a low bridge causing a pile-up and when his father, Sid confronts him about it, Alan won't own up to his actions causing his father to get angry and have a heart attack, then dies. After Sid's funeral, Doug tells Phil and Stu that Alan has been off his ADHD medication for the past 6 months and he won't change. After having a intervention, Alan agrees to go to a treatment rehabalition facility in Arizona unless the Wolfpack comes with him. But on the drive there, the four get rammed off the road and kidnapped by a criminal named Marshall and his head of security, Black Doug as he tells them that during a $42 million heist that Chow stole half of the loot ($21 million). Marshall takes Doug as insurance until they bring Chow and the stolen gold back to him. Chow has been communicating with Alan and they set up a meeting in Tijuana as Phil and Stu tries to drug Chow with Demerol, but he smells it and makes them confess that they are working for Marshall. Chow agrees to retrieve the gold from his Mexican villa, but half of the gold he had he spent in Bangkok. After breaking in and retrieving the gold, Chow double-crosses the trio by locking them in the basement, setting off the house alarm, and leaving in Phil's minivan. The trio is then arrested but their charges are mysteriously dropped and are released by Marshall. They are forced into a limo and brought back to the villa they broke into, but turns out to Marshall's and Chow never actually lived there. Marshall kills Black Doug and demands that the three track Chow down again and gives them the limo. Phil remembers that his phone is in his minivan, as Alan uses a app to find that Chow actually fled to Las Vegas, after finding his abandoned minivan outside a Pawn shop. The three speak to the owner, Cassie who tells them that Chow traded a brick and gives them the business card of the valet service she gave to Chow, but the valet service refuses to give any information to Stu. Then they get in touch with Jade who tells them that Chow has walled himself up in the penthouse of Caesars Palace with security guards by the doors. Phil and Alan pursue him by lowering themselves onto his balcony but Chow attacks Phil and then parachutes off the balcony only to crash into the limo that Stu is driving. Stu then puts Chow in the trunk of the limo and picks Phil and Alan up from Caesars, they throw the remaining gold in the backseat and meet Marshall in the desert at sunrise. After checking the gold, Marshall releases Doug to the group and unloads his gun into the trunk seemingly killing Chow. Alan however secretly opened a compartment, allowing Chow to kill Marshall and his hencemen. Chow goes to shoot them but decides not to since Alan helped him, Chow then gives Alan a brick and seems intent to reunite in the future, but Alan turns him down after admitting that Chow is a unhealthy influence and Alan bids farewell to Chow for the last time. After returning to Vegas to retrieve Phil's minivan, Alans tells the other three to go without him so he could ask Cassie on a date. Six months later, it is revealed that Alan and Cassie are getting married as Alan resigns off the Wolfpack after realizing he must be responsible for his actions though he makes weekly plans for the group to gather. The four then walk to the wedding with a brief montage of the group from the two previous films. In the post-credits scene, Alan, Cassie, Doug, and Phil wake up in a dirty hotel room with Stu walking in the room with breast implants, Alan then remembers that the wedding cake was a gift from Chow meaning that the cake was drugged then Chow appears naked wielding a katana blade coming from the other room declaring that they had another "sick night" and the film ends with the Monkey from the previous film dropping on Stu's shoulder, causing him to panic. Cast *Bradley Cooper as Phillip Wenneck *Ed Helms as Stuart Price * Justin Bartha as Doug Billings *Zach Galifianakis as Alan Garner *Ken Jeong as Mr. Chow *Sasha Barrese as Tracy Garner *Heather Graham as Jade *Mike Epps as Black Doug *Jamie Chung as Lauren *Jeffrey Tambor as Sid Garner *John Goodman as Marshall *Melissa McCarthy as Cassie Trivia * This film is different from the first two films as this film doesn't begin with a wedding, bachelor party, or a hangover. But mainly just a road trip, but the missing person part of the film series will still be in this film. Also, this is the first film not to involve missing photos from the previous night in the end credits. ** However, at the end of the film, Alan gets married and the very last scene is of a hangover where Stu wakes up with breast implants, Phil wakes up in a wedding dress, and Alan remembers that the wedding cake was a gift from Chow. * This film mark the return of characters Jade, Tyler, and Black Doug from the first film. * Mike Tyson will not be returning in the film, making this the first and only film not to star Tyson. * The film's release date was moved up a day further to avoid competetion with Fast and Furious 6. * This is the lowest grossing film of the franchise. * Alan mentioned that if they had ate four drugged marshmallows from the previous film then they would of died from a fatal overdose. * Before the scene with Cassidy at the Pawn Shop, it showed a clip of the Match with John Cena going against CM Punk from Monday Night Raw. Category:Films Category:The Hangover Part III